I'm Waiting Here For You
by Todokanunegai
Summary: 1st songfic! SxYY Alone by himself, he longs for his love to return...Yaoi,limeish, angst. Complete


This is a song-fic based on the song Half the World by Belinda Carlisle. I was inspired to write this fic after seeing the pics that Dai-onna did based on this song.

So this is dedicated to our favorite or maybe just my favorite shipper: Prideshipping (Seto x Yami) and to Dai-onna-sama for the inspiration. Arigatou!

Am currently listening to the song….it's such a beautiful song….-…note: I'm sooo bad at writing lemons scenes…so only a hint…probably not even enough to be lime.

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it. I WON'T SAY IT…ok...fine…I'll say it….I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the song "Half the World". :evil glare at lawyers:

Warning: Yaoi…and um…a little bit of sex?… do ppl even care about that anymore? Well…you've been warned anyway, so dun cause me trouble!

The flashbacks are _italic_ between the signs indicating beginning and end of a flashback and the normal text is the other parts of the fic.

**I'm Waiting Here For You**

Crystal tears streamed down the high cheekbones. The delicate droplets shattering as they made contact with the picture of a handsome smiling brunette.

The crying teen kissed the picture, holding it close to his heart. Tears still gushed down his cheeks, now falling onto the satin material of the bed sheet. The room was dark, a single candle illuminating it. The shadows danced at every corner. Outside, there was an eerie darkness, the moon shrouded in clouds, reflecting the sorrow of the teen.

Flashback

_"Please…don't leave…" He begged his taller partner._

_"I don't want to. But…I have to. It's business." The brunette told his love halfheartedly._

_"No, you don't have to. Just stay with me. Please!" Crimson eyes pleaded with him._

_"I would…but this is essential to the company. It'll expand the company to worldwide. It's what the company needs." Cobalt eyes was filled with sorrow._

_"But I need you. I need you more than the company!" The smaller boy cried, not caring that he was acting selfish. _

_"I'll only be gone for a month." Even to him, a month seemed like an eternity._

_"It'll be a month without you. What happens if you…" He trailed off, ashamed that he even thought like that._

_The taller teen knew what his lover was going to say, "I would never. I love you now and I will love only you forever, Yami."_

_His tear filled eyes gazed loving into the endless blue depths, "I love you too, I love you so much, Seto. I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose you."_

_"You'll never lose me." Seto pulled Yami into a heated kiss._

End Flashback

Yami lay on the bed, staring at the empty side of it. Unconsciously he reached his hand over, brushing against the soft material of the mattress cover, where his love had lain only hours ago.

He felt a softer whisper in his ear and a familiar presence. His hopeful heart skipped a beat, but with disappointment, he realized it only his imagination, stemming from his desperately hopeful heart.

More tears flowed down his cheeks. He wanted so badly for the warm body that had always held him so tenderly. He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted so much for Seto to be there with him, so he would feel whole again.

Flashback

_Their kiss was heated, passionate and frantic. They dueled for dominance, Seto winning in the end._

_Flipping their position, Seto laid atop Yami, looking him over with appreciation and love. _

_"God, you're beautiful. I love you so much." He murmured softly in Yami's ear._

_The tri-colored hair teen blushed at the comment and shivered at Seto's action, "I…"_

What he was about to say was cut off, as a moan escaped his throat. Seto was now sucking and nibbling at the exposed flesh on his neck, a particularly sensitive area, prompting moans from Yami.

_"Seto…" He gasped softly._

_The brunette smiled up at him tenderly and continued with his gentle assault. _

_Yami ran his hand through Seto's silky chocolate strands, holding him tightly, wanting it to last as long as possible. _

_Tears filled his eyes as he remembered that Seto was going to be gone in a few hours, but he pushed them back, now wanting them to ruin what they were sharing at the moment. _

_He let himself get lost under Seto's gentle caresses._

End Flashback

The teen rubbed his eyes groggily as he awoke from his fitful sleep. The bright sunlight streamed into the room from the window.

He looked over to empty side of the bed, where Seto usually lay in the morning. Twinges of pain shot through him, as tears began to well up again. Reality hit him. Seto was gone. Seto wasn't here. Seto wouldn't be here for the next month.

Yami sat up, bringing his knees to his chest, staring out into the streets below. Everything was bursting with life. It was a beautiful spring day. But Yami had never felt so alone.

Every time Seto left on his business trips, Yami always felt as if part of him was gone, that part of his heart and soul was gone with Seto. The other half that was left with him was heartbroken. He loved Seto more than he had and will ever love anything else. He knew Seto would never betray him, but part of him was always so scared, scared that Seto would fall for someone else during his trips and leave him. Yami didn't know if he could bear the pain if that happened.

I'm waiting here for you ...

"Please come back Seto, please come back to me." Yami hugged his knees tightly, "Please come back. I'm so lost without you."

Yami closed his eyes, letting his tears flow freely, "I'm nothing without you, Seto. Please come home. I'm waiting for you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is 11:55pm and I'm finally done…now I gotta post it…it's sad…what do you think? O…please excuse my horrible attempt at writing lime…if it can even be called that. This helped work off my horribly annoying writer's block so look for updates on my other fics.

Please tell me what you think! Hopefully, I did your pictures and this song justice, Dai-onna.

Arigatou for reading…now please review…you're opinions are greatly appreciated!

© Todokanunegai 12-26-02


End file.
